Soliloqy of a Killer ::Heartbroken::
by OmensOfShadows
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are out on a mission to find Sasuke, what if Sasuke finds them first? Dark, blood, and violence....and Chara death


Well I feel all sad and tragic today…so here it is….

-------------------------  
It was midmorning in the village of Kohona, Sakura and Naruto were preparing for a mission… I watched from far above the treetops, where they couldn't sense me. For a moment I admired the shine in Sakura's extravagant hair, the bright sunlight catching every shade of red and pink in her hair. She has grown into a gorgeous young woman, more beautiful than the petals of a cherry blossom, much more than I expected from when I last saw her.

Even though the sun was gleaming in midmorning, by the afternoon when the pair set out to find me by the orders of the Hokage, it began to snow. Petals of white blanketed the green land, the gray sky, a backdrop for the white topped mountains. Frost covered roofs and clear icicles appeared on leaves, as if the fairies of the forest decided to decorate the entire forest early for Christmas. I silently followed them, knowing what I must do. Orochimaru informed me of my task, I was to eliminate the two highest ranking shinobi of Kohona, one a pinked hair female medic, one an extroverted blonde boy that was said to have the fox spirit in him. The fog had made it harder to see the duo, but it was nothing for me, my enhanced abilites allowed me to do almost anything. I could feel this awesome power moving in me, almost as if it was impatient, wanting…no, needing to grasp a victim and crush it with its bare hands…A I have to say, I enjoyed this feeling.

It was almost nightfall, the two had stopped in a small clearing blanketed in the white sheet that covered most of the region. They were setting up camp when I started to plan a way to strike, my mind telling me logically, to attack from the dark, for the fire allowed me the advantage of seeing them, and them not able to see me. But my body wanted to fight, hand to hand, the down and dirty way, so I could hold them and crush them until their lives slowly, painfully, and pitifully drain out. My body wanted them to beg for mercy as I squeeze the life out and watch their blood trickle down their body and pool under them. This feeling of absolute power enticed me, it beckoned me near, and so I went.

As Naruto was poking at the fire and occasionally checking the pot of ramen he was making, I crept over to another tree, I had lost sight of Sakura, I need to have both of them in my field of view in case they knew I was there. She was changing. I almost blushed but my years of training taught that a ninja should always be in control of his emotions, so I didn't even if no one was looking. Then, I saw her slip off her top to put her pajama top on. From where I was I could only see her back and the shadow of a curve of where her voluptuous breasts were, the flicker of the fire from behind the wall of trees teasing my eyes, tempting me to move to see more. But just then, she turned and looked in my direction, her eyes narrowing. She finished buttoning the bottom of her shirt and called to Naruto. She told him something about being careful since she sensed someone was near. Naruto nodded and picked up his pack and sat more alertly next to the fire.

The pair was eating when I decided it was my time to strike, it had been about and hour since Sakura sensed me. I leapt down into the thicket and walked in their direction, freely eminating my chakra, giving them a warning of whats to come. Both of them immediately stood up, dropping their chop sticks and bowls, Sakura with her hair flowing in the slight breeze, surrounding her head with a pink halo, Naruto's longer hair also flopping in the wind, his chakra growing more intense by the second. As I expected, they asked me what I was doing here and where I was for the last 8 years. I answered their second question first, I was with Orochimaru, gaining power to defeat my brother. As for the first, I just smirked. I launched a full on flurry of kicks and punches, even kunai in the mix at them, of course, as the top ninjas in the village, they managed to dodge all of them with ease. I laughed, I laughed at their futile attempt to prolong their lives just by a few minutes, I laughed also because it would be fun to kill them with my bare hands. As Sakura stood in the back, supporting Naruto, the more skilled attacker of the two, Naruto and I fought. He was lashing out with all he's got, obviously trying not to hold back due to his mission of bringing me back alive. But he did realize this was a life and death situation, and if he did hold back, he would die. After a few rallies back and forth I grew tired of his weak attempts to defeat me, so I let the monster inside of me out, and that was when it ended. I grabbed his neck and pinned him to a tree, a sound thud was heard as his back hit the tree. I grinned and asked him what Sakura would think if he died in front of her eyes. He grew angry at me and trashed about, trying to get away. I chuckled and asked him again, he narrowed his eyes and said that she would avenge him and kill me. I laughed for the second time this day, this time about what he said. How would poor little Sakura manage to slay me? I had ultimate power now, nothing can stop me, not even Orochimaru. With that, I sliced his throat and watched him bleed, but then he tried to speak. He was trying to tell Sakura to run, how pathetic was that? First he tells me that Sakura would avenge him and now he wants her to run. So I moved so I could watched confortably as he bled to death, struggling to tell Sakura, and to also see Sakura's expression as she watched him die.

She screamed and cried and yelled, all the things I expected her to do and more, I was smiling as I watched her as she agonized over her friend's death, waiting for her to do something. Then she rose from the ground, her bangs hiding her eyes. Damn, she looked hot when she was angry like that, I bet should would look even better when I get to see her gasp as her pupils dilate from the pain after I thrust my kantana inside of her abdomen and twist it ever so slightly bit by bit, blood trickling in the beginning and then gushing out, I even betted that her blood would taste sweet, and boy was I right.

I'll tell you what happened, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Sakura charging at me and cutting my cheek while I jumped away. I gave her a smile and lunged at her with my kantana in hand. She had no chance, while she was trying to dodge my assault, I would be lying if I said I wasn't trying to decide how to kill her, to choke her or to stab her. So I made a compromise, I would rant and tell her what she wanted to know, as I strangled her, and would stab her after I was done, so that is just what I did. She was trying to use one of her punching jutsus as I flew through the air toward her, I managed to knock her down and pin her to the ground, the monstrous force inside of me roared in victory. I straddled her stomach, making her gasp as I placed my hands carefully on her neck. She tried to struggle away, just like Naruto, Kabuto, and Itachi did. But once again, it was futile. I whispered sweet nothings to her and told her about what I was doing for the past 8 years. I barely noticed as she gasped for breaths and struggled to get my hands off her neck. When I was done, she was on the verge of unconsciousness and then I let go and she gasped like a fish without water. I smirked and pulled my kantana out, and I said to her, "Why am I here? To kill you with my bare hands my little cherry blossom," and with that, I impaled my blade into her heart. I almost laughed at my sudden change of mind, I was going to stab her stomach, but my hand acted on its own, under the control the beast inside me. I looked at her face and was surpirsed, she looked almost…regretful, odd, considering she was dying. She was choking out incoherent words and gasps of pain as my hand acted once again on its own accord and twisted the blade. It was then, I felt pain for the first time in years, I looked down at my abdomen, and found it bleeding, Sakura had managed to get a kunai into me when I was spacing out. But that wasn't the only pain I felt, as soon as saw her hand drop from the kunai and my hand that was holding the kantana, it felt like…I was ripped in two, as if I would never be complete again. It was like an outer body experience, my hand didn't relent my grip on her neck and my other hand didn't stop twisting the blade. She started to fade out, her blood pooling beneath her and staining my pants. I suddenly let go of what my hands were holding, she gasped, and said to me, _I loved you Sasuke-kun, I really did……I'm…s.s..sorry…._ she didn't even close her eyes, her eyes just glazed over and her head fell to the side. I could feel her stop breathing, I could hear her heart stop pounding, the silence was deafening. I screamed, in rage, in agony, most of all in pain. I was bleeding and my heart was torn in two. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to finish them off, Orochimaru would take over the village and I would kill him and rule in his place. But now, I find myself on the ground, thinking of what I just did, I could see the darkness closing in, and I thought to myself, I'm sorry Sakura, Naruto, I lied… I was here to say…..I – I -………


End file.
